dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-24073840-20130630172641/@comment-4746590-20130815045402
Cell el Perfecto escribió: Spoiler de DBZ 1° Parte:23º Budokai Tenkaichi * Krlin:206 * Goku (con pesas): 244 * Goku (sin pesas): 330 * Piccolo Junior (con pesas): 236 * Piccolo Junior (sin pesas): 322 * Tenshinhan:290 * Yamcha:250 * Yajirobe:177 * Chaoz:155 * Kamisama:301 * Tao pai pai:189 * Chichi:73 Pelea contra Raditz * Raditz: 1500 (en el manga dicen que 1200) * Piccolo (con ropa pesada): 322 * Piccolo (sin ropa pesada): 408 * Piccolo (primero Makankosappo): 1.330 * Piccolo (segundo Makankosappo): 1.440 * Goku (con ropa pesada): 334 * Goku (sin ropa pesada): 416 * Goku (Kamehameha): 924 * Gohan: 1 * Gohan (asustado): 710 * Gohan (atacando): 1.307 Después de la muerte de Raditz * Maestro Roshi: 139 * Krilin: 206 * Yamcha: 250 * Yajirobe: 177 * Tenshinhan: 329 * Tenshinhan (poder máximo): 380 * Chaoz: 180 * Tortuga?: 0,001 Pelea contra Nappa y Vegeta * Tenshinhan: 1.830 (cuerpo a cuerpo) * Tenshinhan (Ki Koho): 3.900 * Yamcha: 1.480 (cuerpo a cuerpo) * Yamcha(Kame Hame Ha): 1.900 * Chaoz: 610 * Krilin: 981 (cuerpo a cuerpo) * Krilin (poder máximo): 1.770 * Piccolo: 1.220 (cuerpo a cuerpo) * Piccolo (Makankosappo): 3.500 (máximo poder) * Gohan: 1.083 (cuerpo a cuerpo) * Gohan (Masenko): 2.800 * Saibaiman: 1.200 * Nappa: 4.000 * Goku: 8.000 * Goku (Kaio Ken 2X): 16.000 * Goku (Kaio Ken 3X): 24.000 * Goku (Kaio Ken 4X): 32.000 * Vegeta: 18.000 Spoiler de DBZ 2° Parte:Llegada a Namek * Krilin: 1.400 * Dodoria: 22.000 * Gohan: 1.500 * Guerreros de Namek: Entre 1.000 y 3.000 * Kiwi (Cui?): 18.000 * Vegeta: 22.000 Pelea contra Zarbon * Vegeta:24.000 * Zarbon(normal):23.000 * Zarbon(monstruo):30.000 * Vegeta(después de la lesión):30.000 Pelea contra las fuerzas especiales Ginyu * Krilin: 13.000 (después del Power-Up del Gran Patriarca) * Gohan: 14.000 (después del Power-Up del Gran Patriarca) * Vegeta (contra Reecome): 42.000 * Goku: 90.000 * Goku (Kaio Ken 2X): 180.000 * Ginyu: 120.000 * Ginyu (En el cuerpo de Goku): 23.000 * Reecome: 65.000 * Jheese: 64.000 * Burter: 62.000 * Gurd: 13.500 * Nail: 42.000 Resurrección de Piccolo * Piccolo: 200.000 * Tenshinhan: 190.000 * Tenshinhan(Kaioh Ken x 4): 760.000 * Yamcha: 100.000 * Chaoz: 10.000 Pelea contra Freezer * Piccolo (depués de la fusión con Nail): 1.000.000 * Freeza (Forma inicial): 530.000 * Freeza (Primera transformación): 1.000.000 * Vegeta(después de las lesiones contra Reecome):530.000 * Vegeta (después de las lesiones contra Krilin):10.000.000 Goku contra Freezer * Freezer (última transformación 50%): 60.000.000 * Freezer (última transformación 100%): 120.000.000 * Goku (normal): 3.000.000 * Goku (con Kaio Ken X10): 30.000.000 * Goku (con Kaio Ken X20): 60.000.000 * Goku (Super Saiyajin 1): 150.000.000 Spoiler de DBZ 3° Parte:Llegada de Metal Freezer * Metal Freezer:200.000.000 * King Cold (Segunda Forma):13.000.000 * Trunks:220.000.000 * Vegeta:12.000.000 * Piccolo:2.000.000 * Tenshinhan:600.000 * Tenshinhan (con Kaio Ken X4):2.400.000 * Tenshinhan (con Kaio Ken X10):6.000.000 * Tenshinhan (con Kaio Ken X20):12.000.000 * Yamcha:120.000 * Krilin:80.000 * Goku:225.000.000 * Gohan:250.000 * Chaoz:40.000 Saga Androide * C-20:10.000.000 (dudoso) * C-19:30.000.000 (dudoso) * c-18:350.000.000 * c-17:400.000.000 * C-16:480.000.000 * Vegeta:330.000.000 * Piccolo:16.000.000 * Goku:300.000.000 * Goku (con el Virus):35.000.000 * Tenshinhan:11.000.000 * Tenshinhan(Kaio Ken X20):220.000.000 * Yamcha:1.500.000 * Krilin:1.200.000 * Gohan:8.000.000 * Cell Imperfecto:300.000.000 * Cell (después de absorber humanos):480.000.000 * Piccolo + Kamisama = Super Namekkusei:400.000.000 * Tenshinhan (usando Kikoho):880.000.000 * Cell (después de absorver a C-17):880.000.000 * Vegeta (después de entrenar en la Habitación del Tiempo):1.000.000.000 * Trunks (después de entrenar en la Habitación del Tiempo):1.200.000.000 * Cell Perfecto:2.500.000.000* Mr Satán: 113 * Piccolo after the training in the room of time and spirit :800.000.000 * Goku (después de entrenar en la Habitación del Tiempo):2.000.000.000 * Gohan (después de entrenar en la Habitación del Tiempo):1.900.000.000 * Vegeta (después de entrenar en la Habitación del Tiempo por segunda vez):1.800.000.000 * Trunks (después de entrenar en la Habitación del Tiempo por segunda vez):1.750.000.000 * Gohan SSJII: 10.000.000.000 * Cell Súper Perfecto: 10.000.000.000 Spoiler de DBZ 4° Parte:Saga Buu * Trunks Pequeño:160.000.000 * Goten Pequeño:150.000.000 * Mr.Satan:115 * Spopovitch:1.200 * Yamu:1.000 * Videl:150 * Goku SSJII:20.000.000.000 * Vegeta SSJII:19.000.000.000 * Gohan:2.500.000.000 * Kaiohshin.1.500.000.000 * Kibito:1.250.000.000 * Piccolo:1.000.000.000 * Krilin:6.500.000 * Tenshinhan:750.000.000 * Tenshinhan (Kaio Ken X20):15.000.000.000 * Pui Pui:50.000.000 * Yakon:100.000.000 * Dabura:2.500.000.000 * Majin Vegeta:21.000.000.000 * Majin Boo:30.000.000.000 * Super Boo:44.900.000.000 * Mystic Gohan:50.000.000.000 * Gotenks SSJIII:45.000.000.000 * Goku SSJIII: 43.000.000.000 * Kid Buu:42.500.000.000 * Super Buu + Gotenks SSJIII + Piccolo:250.000.000.000 * Super Buu + Mystic Gohan:500.000.000.000 * Vegetto SSJ: 1.000.000.000.000 La gran mayoría de esos niveles no aparece en el Daizenshhuu 7 es mas creo que mas de la mitad son solo hipótesis (trabajo fan)... ve la Lista de Niveles de Poder y ve viendo la referencias de acuerdo al personaje (osea los que digan Daizenshuu 7), hay estarán los oficiales que quieres.